Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to access devices for introducing and/or delivering a medical article (such as, for example, a catheter, cannula, sheath, etc.) into a body space, such as, for example, an artery, vein, vessel, body cavity, or drainage site, and more specifically, to a distal tip section of such devices.
Description of the Related Art
Various medical devices, for example, catheters, cannulas, sheaths, etc., are often introduced into a patient, for example, in an artery, vein, body cavity, or drainage site, to deliver fluids to or withdraw fluids from the patient. For example, a catheter or vascular sheath can be introduced into a patient's blood vessel using the Seldinger or a modified Seldinger technique. These techniques involve inserting an access needle into the patient's blood vessel and then inserting a guidewire through the needle and into the vessel. A dilator and sheath in combination or separately are inserted over the guidewire through tissue into the vessel. The needle can be removed before or after inserting the dilator and sheath. The dilator and guidewire are then removed and discarded. The sheath can be left in the vessel, for example, to deliver medical fluids to the patient, or a catheter or other medical article can be inserted through the sheath into the vessel to a desired location.
Various access devices for performing the Seldinger or a modified Seldinger technique are known. Some access devices provide the needle, dilator, and/or sheath coaxially disposed about one another. Some such devices provide mechanisms for confirming vascular access.